Amy Pond, You Raunchy Girl, You!
by R. Slashinger
Summary: Amy finds a laptop in one of the TARDIS' many rooms. What does she do? Write Slash fanfic about her boys, of course!


/Part I/

It was the third time she made it to the room. It never left her unimpressed. Its chipped-grey walls were lined with shelves of dusty books and photographs and electric bits and bobs. There were rickety wooden chairs and splintery tables, all occupied by sculptures and musical instruments – remnants of all over the universe, she imagined – but her gaze had shifted almost immediately to the white, laptop-computer only slightly covered in a yellowed newspaper which name she didn't recognize and two of her favorite Van Goghs.

And that's basically how it started.

She had set towards the computer, retrieving it from its nook. She supposed it wasn't too odd that out of all things of all time and all space, something as modern as it – in her respects, at least – would make its way in this obviously tucked away part of the Tardis. She cleared a spot around the computer, pushing dust and junk aside, and settled down on the small foot rest she had seen and dragged from underneath the table. It was uncomfortable, but her eyes were focused on the bright of the screen when she pressed the button she knew as "on".

She considered herself old fashion, never really getting into computers and the latest technology, only opting to have a cellphone, but at minimum, she knew how to switch a computer on. Eyes searching the window, she clicked on a small icon she recognized, Microsoft Word, only to reveal a blank sheet for typing. Yes, she thought, she remembers this. Gaining confidence and interest, she set to type, thanking her high school computer course for parts of it she had started to remember.

With her fingers on home keys and her teeth clamp on her lower lip, she typed the words:

'I am Amy Pond.'

She had given a great laugh and clapped, feeling accomplished. She rose an eyebrow, gave her head a cock to the right and back, and started again.

'Once upon a time, when I was a young girl, I met a young boy by the name of Rory Williams in Ledworth. The boy gave himself easily to me, specifically giving into my request to dress as my imaginary friend and made promises of a lavish wedding with a thousand-layer cake with daisies drawn upon it, just before we were 11 and after when I told him I couldn't hold his hand for fear I'd die of cooties.

I had given in to him, too, eventually, when the quiet lad turned into a handsome man-nurse, hilarious at that, vowing his undying love, swearing I wouldn't die of the cooties. I laughed when he remembered that, the said yes when he re-announced his 10 year old promise, and he as been my hot, lover boy with a nice bum & insatiable eyes ever since.

This all, of course, void of any more dress-up as The Raggedy Doctor. I suppose it'd be a happily ever after had the doctor not enter our lives…again.'

Amy gave a loud 'hah' and a wide grin at that bit.

"Speaking of the Doctor…The doctor is not half bad! If he lost the bow tie, that is, we'd work something out!" Her grin stretched more broad.

'Earlier,' her mind advancing, fingers gaining speed, 'they were yelling at each other. Really, Rory was talking loudly - and quite rudely if I might add - at the Doctor while the doctor fidgeted, not quite understanding why Rory was yelling and staring so intently. I only gave Rory a snort and an eye roll when he claimed me his. I love the boy, but honestly? Always for the dramatics, that one! Fighting a battle with no opposing side! I wish he would listen when the Docotor says to stop competing.

I admit it was probably my fault for having kissed the doctor, but can Rory truly blame me?'

'Given more thought, I'd think he wouldn't of. The scene, it was sort of…intense. The way Rory was towering over the Doctor was a bit like my first impression of Liz 10's grandiose, or the "down, boy" attitude River saved specifically for the Doctor. The boys were very close in body, and even closer in face. When Rory asked for an understanding, a small bit of saliva came from his mouth and I'm certain the Doctor's eyes dropped to his lips at the instant. I never knew I'd enjoy the thought of Rory kissing another bloke until I saw how close it was becoming a reality. If only one of them would've taken the initiative! Hah! I had the right mind to push them into it, yelling, "_go ooon, then!"_

She had given a quick laugh at the memory, and then it happened real fast, struck by her own perverseness, images flashing hastily through her mind.

"Oh my…"

With her eyes wide ("…that would be something."), and a devious lick of the lips, heat spread through her body and she let her fingers account exactly how the next scene would have gone.

Rory would had then push the time lord in the control panels, angered, she wrote, crashing his mouth into the Doctor's - the Doctor resisting at first, then giving in & responding with his usual enthusiasm. She had detailed how the boys, her boys, would of moaned, grinding bodies, their lips surveying each others mouths, necks, ears, and how their hands would progress by grasping clothes and ripping them open; massaging across stomachs and down, taking hold of the hard flesh there. She went on this way, and didn't stop until their written hairs were disheveled and lips redden, clothes drenched in sweat and semen, and the typed doctor and typed Rory lay partly atop each other, thoroughly embarrassed and confused but oddly content on the floor.

She had wrote that two weeks ago (though it was hard to tell with the whole time travel thing), and left the room utterly bothered, prodding the body that lied next to her that night with a finger and a soft, "Rory," starting one of the most wildest nights of her life and falling asleep after one of the most intense orgasm of her life.

She only felt slightly guilty for not completely focusing on what he and she were doing, what with the violent fingering and fervent nipple sucking, but on what he and he did, though didn't, but really should of done. She woke up later to the doctor, slack-jawed in the door's frame, his speech stuck for once, even if for the slightest of seconds.

"Amy - Rory! I though we'd stop by – ah, naked. You two. Naked in bed! I am clothed and in here with you two, your room, naked in bed. I am clothed and imposing on sex! Or by the look of your half-lidded eyes, and him," he pointed vaguely left, "roughly, finished or just finished sex! Wonderful! Looks like that was fun! I will be going now. I'll see you two down to in the control room, eh? Enjoy your nakedness, Ponds. Right."

He left Amy in confusion as she ignore most of what he was saying. All of her attention was centered on how throughout the brown haired alien's too-wordy intrusion, his eyes kept finding their way to the exposed backside of the heavily sleeping man to her left.

Needless to say, inspiration struck and she found herself opening the same green door and the same white computer after eating jam on toast, kissing Rory on the cheek, sending a wink at the doctor, and excusing herself with "I'm going exploring! You boys play good…or however you want it." If they were gaping after her in suspicion, and they were, Amy hadn't seen.

That time she imagined the large pool, or that they had actually found it. She wrote about how her boys would start off innocently playing water polo, being good sports, teasing each other but their expletives lacking conviction. Then splashes would ensue. Wrestling. Soft tugging at hairs and loud laughing until their ending sighs would happen, roping with the already tangle of limbs - while eyes searched eyes -and the breathing systems that were starting to fail.

She continued with an exhale.

"…_their faces inched forward, and hot breaths fanned across cheeks. They had straightened themselves out and were floating near a pool wall, the doctors hands taking hold of the tile, confining Rory to the space between his arms._

'_What are we doing, doctor?' came Rory's shaky voice, his eyes closed. It was after though, the Doctor taking his tongue and lapping Rory's upper lip, hand reaching from the water to cup the other's jaw, that he received a response._

'_Why does everyone expect me to know everything? I know a lot, but everything, I don't know. But despite that, despite the fact that you are here and I am, and we are doing this, a part of the everything I don't know, here's what I do know' he kissed the other on the neck._

'_I have a feeling Amy would not particularly care that we are in the position we are in. Particularly not caring about the particular position you are in. I understand your concern completely, Rory Williams.'_

_He said it with much confidence as his lips caught onto a pink nipple, only looking up to finish his thoughts and at the pleasure in Rory, conveyed by his teeth that were knifing his lips and his eyes that were scrunched closed._

'_You might find she enjoys the thought of us. I'm may not know absolutely everything, Rory, but I'm certain that the girl that doesn't make sense, made sense of how right this is, and is now watching, transfixed - don't look - from the green door that is directly above us. I know that you think she'd mind, but I'd say she doesn't minds one bit.'_

_With out moving his head, Rory did look and it left his eyes brows creased in confusion, but his cock to solidify. That, or it was because the Doctor was now closer than ever, pulling his body to the curve of Rory's._

'_So, what are we doing, nurse-boy?'_

_He asked, but knew it wasn't really questionable given the bucking of Rory's hips against his. Rory could only groan._

"_Stay here with me?" the doctor said shyer than before._

"_You feel so right, pressed against me here."_

_Eyeing the other directly, and slowly starting a pattern of up-up-down movements with their bodies, the Doctor breathed, 'I swear, I promise my mouth to be adventurous,' gently biting rory's bottom lip, 'my hands to merciless,' licking the indentations left, 'Let me taste you.'_

_His confidence was regained with a shaky, but assuring nod._

_Rory's head fell back to give greater access to the doctor, gasping at the small kisses from his neck to his lips, ignoring his previous reluctance and embracing the single finger trailing down his torso. The rest of the surprisingly smooth fingers followed suit, tugging at Rory's swimming shorts, slipping around the bottom of his shaft, and bringing themselves back slowly, slowly, slowly…"_

"Whoa now, Amy!" She was getting herself worked up all over again. It was settled then - she had promised herself she'd find Rory and shove him in the nearest doctor-free room when she was done writing.

"I am completely on to something!" She yelled, as if her wet knickers weren't anything to go by. Flinging aburn hair out of her eyes, and behind her, she set her finger to keyboard yet again.

"_Rory was in a state. His eyes were heavy and his heart was pounding. All he wanted was to get closer, to get more friction, to get off more faster, but the doctor wasn't having it. The doctor stopped and stared at him straight in the eye, smirking when Rory groaned, frustration seeping through the teeth that bit down hard on his lip. _

'_Get up. Sit on the ledge, here." Rory used all his might - a lot considering the amount of adrenaline pumping through his veins, and did what the doctor told him, shucking off his shorts and not noticing them floating away._

_He felt cold at the loss of the Doctors radiating body heat, and was just about to shout indignities, feeling the chill of the tile against his ass. Before he had a chance to start, however, the whole of the doctors tongue was on the whole of the underside of his cock, helping the heat return, but not helping his respiratory system function as it's suppose to. The rough tongue licked up excruciatingly slow, while bony fingers coiled themselves around the base of his dick, giving tentative tugs and pulls._

_Breathing in short 'ah-hah-hoo-fucking-hells', Rory couldn't take the wait, and fisted the Doctors hair giving a rough yank and an 'oi' gainging the Doctors gaze._

_The beam was infuriating, Rory thought, and for a tremendously tiny second, he wanted to shove the doctor off._

_He would have, but a warm mouth was closing around him and it was chuckling. He continued to stare in a mix of shock, appreciation and skepticism at the eyes of the lips that were expanding, wet around him. The eyes were wild and open with fervor, filled with unadulterated lust, and he felt it in the pit of his stomach. His cheeks tinged red when a shiver made it's way through just about - Rory was sure - every fraction of his body._

_The Doctor felt Rory's need increasing, desperate with each thrust in his mouth. He wanted nothing more to abide the need, give it more than it wanted, but he couldn't deny his was unsettling, and distracting himself from doing so. Rory seemed to notice as well, and amidst the haze of lust that clouded his vision, he seen the doctor lower his hand to his own member only as if telling it "wait, hold on, you're next."_

_It was a task, but he manage to take a breath and shove the doctor off. He was shot with a risen eye brow, but Rory didn't say a word. Instead he pulled his legs from the water, propping himself up on his hands, feet erect in front of the doctors arms that crossed themselves atop the blue-green tile. When he spread his legs just slightly, he looked into the other's eyes, silently telling him to join. The doctor sprung from the water and crawled, propped up on all fours, hands now at the side of Rory's thighs, while his knees were spreading the other's legs._

_Both were licking their lips, with determination in their eyes._

_It was Rory who grabbed the Doctors neck and forced him into a sloppy kiss, their tongues in boisterous battle. Then is was Rory again, who broke it, panting and placing his hands on the others shoulders._

_The doctor's swimming shorts were heavy, and falling low, he noticed, so Rory sat up, reached, and when they were neck to neck, pulled them off. Ungraciously, the doctor finished disposing of them, and looked to Rory for further instructions._

_It may have seemed as far as Rory had plan, so the doctor took initiative._

_As fast as he could, he got as close as he could, wrapping his legs around Rorys body, hard chest against chest and hard cock against cock._

_Without thinking he began to move, sliding with the slick that was covering them both, and nailing in Rory's back when the building pleasure became unbearable. Rory was livid, and mouthing any part of the doctor his lips could reach, and at angles his neck was willing to bend._

_In one instance, Rory felt for the Doctors lenght, caught a hold of it in an up thrust, and trapped it. The doctor, whimpering at the lost of movement, trying to thrust, whispering 'come on Rory, Rory, Rory, no Rory, no, let's have rory' into the spots he kissed from the others mans lips to his jaw._

_Rory kissed him again, removing his hand, entwining it with the doctors, leaving space enough for his and the dotors dick which he was now sliding them over._

_With their lengths erected against each other, and the pressure of both their eager hands, Rory shot out roughly and rudly, "move."_

_The doctor complied, but it was a race of the ages, a war of raw power, either one was moving too slow, or the other too fast, or the other too left or the other too down._

_But whatever it was, it was satisfactory, or more, given the way Rory was wheezing, 'Let's go doctor. Let's have it doctor. Come on doctor!" while the Doctor himself choked out a few needy 'mores' inbetween 'Oh Rory' and 'you're brilliant!'_

_Their hands eventually found a pattern, moving fast - rushing, coarse and determined on hearing more from one another, determined on getting more from one another and when the doctor came with a loud and final "RORY", the ledworth lad came after him with strangled "yes-yes-yeses."_


End file.
